Neighbours
by Mizuki Saki
Summary: Natsu moves back to his home town in search for igneel and ends up falling for his new neighbour Lucy. Nalu AU rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So i have a computer now...and I would also like to point out that Draya is not using this account anymore. So yeah, i'm also sorry that i have not been writing my other stories, it's just i haven't a clue what i am doing with them and i am in the middle of a fairy tail/one piece phase. But again i am sorry and i will try to write more of them. :)

* * *

Natsu plopped down on his bed tired from a day full of unpacking; it had just occurred to him that halfway through the day happy had mysteriously disappeared. "Damn cat," Natsu muttered, "I'll show him." Natsu got up from his bed deciding to go find his friend, but while running out the door he ran into someone. "Oh, sorry." Natsu apologized helping the girl up.

"No, it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." She replied reaching down to get her bag. "Well I better get going."

"Oh, yeah. Bye." He said waving. 'Well that was embarrassing.' Natsu thought walking away when he tripped. "What the-" he said looking for what had tripped him; a book? "It must be hers," he said looking at her door "I guess I should go return it before-"

"NATSU!"

"Happy?!" He yelled before being tackled to the ground. "I went out for a stroll and I got lost! I was so scared!" He yelled tears running down his face.

"Well your home now…hey! I know what will cheer you up!" he yelled running back into the apartment. A few minutes later he came back holding what looked to be fishing rods (really just strings tied to sticks) "Fishing!"

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled happily climbing onto Natsu's back.

"I'm gonna catch a big one!" Natsu yelled as they walked off to a lake they saw on the way into town.

* * *

"That was the best luck we've had in weeks!" Natsu yelled rubbing his belly.

"I'd say," Happy said licking his lips "I don't think I could eat another bite."

"Yeah, well it's getting dark, you should get home."

"Awwww! But I want to stay with you Natsu-nii Chan!" Happy wined clutching to Natsu's leg.

"I can't, I have to go into town tomorrow. And I'm sure Carla is waiting for you too~"

"Shut up!" the boy yelled blushing.

"Not until you go home." Natsu teased.

"Fine."

"Good, now tell Mira that I'll be by tomorrow to help out!" he yelled after the kid. "Ugh, he probably didn't hear me. Oh well time for bed!"

The next day Natsu woke up at seven, and got ready; he was just about to leave when he saw the girl's book on his desk. 'I better bring this too.' He thought. Once outside he went to her door and was about to knock when the door swung open and hit him directly in the face, squishing him in between the wall and the door.

"I'm going to be late!" he heard. Then the door swung back as she quickly fumbled for the right key, "I have too many keys." She mumbled, she obviously hadn't noticed Natsu.

"Um!" Natsu tried, but she didn't hear him. 'Fine.' He thought running after her. They had been running through town for five minutes with Natsu trying to catch up. 'This girl is so damn fast!' he thought as he dodged another fruit cart. 'It's like she's trying to avoid me.' He was about to give up when he saw her finally stop at a little café and run in. He stopped in front of the café his stomach growling 'Lucky for me she ran in here, I'm starving!' he thought running in. Once inside a girl greeted him, she had short blue hair and was wearing a maid outfit.

"Welcome back Master." She said grabbing his arm and leading him to a table.

'What kind of café is this?!' he thought sitting down. He looked around trying to find the girl; he had checked all the tables and was about to leave thinking he must have mistook her for someone else when she walked over to the table next to him wearing a outfit like the other girl "Has someone taken your order yet master?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Oh, sorry, well I was wondering if she could serve me." He asked pointing to the girl from that morning.

"Oh, okay." She smiled her eye twitching. "Lucy?"

"Yeah Levy?" the girl asked.

'So her name is Lucy.' Natsu thought blushing.

"This man here has requested you as his server." This so called Levy said pointing at him angrily.

"Oh, okay." Lucy said. 'I've never had a request before.' The thought making her blush. "So what would you want to drink master?"

"Oh, we'll actually I just wanted to return something." He said going through his bag.

'Return something? But we just met.' Lucy thought confused.

"Um, here." He said handing her the book. "You dropped it in the hall when we bumped into each other yesterday."

"Oh, um thank you." Lucy said taking the book.

"We'll I better get going." Natsu said getting up.

"Oh I'll come with you." Lucy said "just let me grab my stuff."

"But-" Natsu started, but she was already gone.

A few minutes later Lucy came back dressed in her normal clothes. "Let's go." She smiled.

"We'll before we go would you mind me asking why your leaving, didn't you just get here?"

"Ya, I came to sub in for Wendy but it seems she's here. Wait! How do you know I just got here?" She asked.

"We'll I wanted to give your book back and I followedyoufromyourapartment." He said mumbling the last part.

"You followed me?!" She yelled.

"We'll I wasn't stalking you or anything I just wanted to give your book back and-"

"It's okay, it was sweet." She blushed, making Natsu blush too.

"well lets get going." He said grabbing her hand and walking out the door.

"Where are we going? This isn't the way home." Lucy complained noticing her surroundings.

"I just have to make a quick stop."

'A stop?' Lucy thought wondering where he was taking her.

A few minutes later they arrived in front the orphanage. "Mira!" Natsu yelled. A girl with long silver hair looked up to find who was calling her name.

"Huh?-oh! Natsu!" She yelled back smiling.

All of a sudden a bunch of kids came running towards them all screaming, "NATSU!"

"Hey guys!"

"Who's she?" Happy asked smirking.

"Oh, I'm Lucy." Lucy replied crouching down to happy's height.

"Do you like him?" He asked

"Natsu?" She asked. "Well of course, he's my friend!"

Happy turned and gave a thumbs up to Natsu. "Natsu's girlfriend!" The children yelled knocking Lucy down in the process.

"Hey! Be careful." Natsu yelled running to Lucy, "Sorry, are you okay?"

"Ya but...where's my bag?"

"Happy!" Natsu yelled running into the orphanage. "Found you!" He yelled. Happy was sitting in his room with a bunch of other kids; looking through Lucy's bag.

"Why does she have a maids outfit?" He asked holding it up. "Are you guys gonna play dress up?"

Natsu blushed grabbing Lucy's bag and clothes. "No!"

"Sorry Lucy." Mira said helping Lucy up.

"It's okay."

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah, but could we get going, I have chores to do?" She asked.

"Okay, Mira I'll be by tomorrow okay?" Mira nodded in response. "Bye!" Natsu waved.

When they got to the apartments Lucy decided she hadn't thanked Natsu properly yet. "Do you want to come in for some tea?" She asked.

"Sure." Natsu replied smiling.

Lucy unlocked the door going straight to the kitchen. "Make yourself at home!" She yelled.

Natsu sat down on her bed looking around. 'Whats that?' He thought his eyes glued to the stack of paper on the desk. Not thinking he went over to the desk and picked up the first page. 'A story?'

"What are you doing?!" Lucy yelled throwing a spoon at him.

"Ah! Lucy? I was just-is this yours?"

"Don't read it!" She blushed. "Get out!"

Natsu hurt and confused got up and went home. He sat down on his bed and thought of why she would get mad 'I'll never know'.

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke up got ready and went to work like every day, except today felt different. 'Oh well.' Lucy thought.

When she got to work she was attacked by Levy and Wendy "WHO IS HE?!" They screamed.

"W-what?! Who?!" She screamed.

"The guy that was stalking you yesterday!" Levy yelled.

"He wasn't stalking me, I ran into him the day before and dropped a book so he was trying to find me to return it."

"Oh..." Wendy said "then your okay?"

"Yes, perfectly fine." She lied, she was still upset about Natsu.

"Okay never mind then." They chimed walking away with smirks.

"What does that mean?!" She yelled. 'Oh well.' She thought walking to the locker room to get dressed.

Once changed she went to the bar and sat down looking for Natsu. 'He's not here today.' She thought remembering last night. 'Well I can see why, I shouldn't have snapped like that.'

After her shift ended and it was time to leave she was walking home when she realized she had been so deep in thought she had subconsciously walked to the orphanage. 'Well now or never right?' She thought about to go ask Mira if she'd seen Natsu.

"Where's your girlfriend Natsu?" She heard happy ask.

"For the last time she isn't my girlfriend," he said getting annoyed. "But she had to work today." he said his smile fading.

"Lucy?" Mira asked.

'Oh no! Act natural! As natural as hiding behind a tree can get.' She sighed. "Is Natsu here?" She asked.

"Yes, but why are you-?"

"Thanks Mira!" Lucy yelled running off. "Hey Natsu, about yesterday I-"

"Give me one second!" He interrupted.

"Oh, okay." She said confused.

A few minutes later Natsu came out holding a backpack. "I'll be back tomorrow Mira!" He yelled.

"So what were you saying?" He asked.

"Oh, well about last night I-"

"It's my fault, don't worry about it." He smiled.

'Okay, now what?' Lucy thought. "Do you visit the orphanage a lot?" Lucy asked.

"Ya, it's where I grew up." Natsu smiled.

'What?!' Lucy thought feeling bad for the pink haired boy.

"My parents abandoned me when I was an baby, and the orphanage took care of me. But then Igneel adopted me!" He smiled.

Lucy smiled too 'Im glad someone was there for you Natsu.'

"Although, I don't really know where he is now..." Natsu said sounding confused.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know he just disappeared one day, but I know he didn't do it on purpose, Igneel wouldn't do that."

"Natsu that's terrible." Lucy said hugging him.

"Well it's okay now that your here Lucy!" He said just before their lips met.

'What am I doing I just met him!' Lucy thought pulling away. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Lucy said running off.

Once at her apartment Lucy got out her keys and was about to open the door when she saw Happy on her doorstep. "Happy? What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Natsu, he's gone."

* * *

A/N: Okay i know i am cruel for leaving it on a cliff hanger but i had to because of...reason's. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey sorry about it being late and all ^^ anyways I don't own anything. on with the story!  
"Happy, what's wrong?" lucy asked.  
"It's Natsu, he's gone."

* * *

"What? you're joking right?" Lucy asked hoping for the unlikely answer.  
"No," He started, making Lucy's heart skip a beat. "I followed you guys to check up on you and…well…Natsu he- he was kidnapped!"  
"do you know where they went?" Lucy asked.  
"no, but I saw them get into an ice-cream van." He said trying to help the best he could.  
"That's good Happy, your a big help."  
Lucy stood up from where they were sitting, "Where are you going?" Happy asked.  
"I'm going to find that van."  
"I want to come with you!" Happy said determined to come along.  
"You can't just decide something like that you're just a kid!" Lucy yelled.  
"But i want to find Natsu too, he's my friend!" Happy yelled back tears welling up in his eye's. "I'm coming!"  
"No!"  
"Why do you have to be so mean!" Happy yelled running away.  
'Shit, why do I have to be so bad with kids?' Lucy thought walking to her car.  
Once in her car Lucy went to town to try and find an ice-cream shop that's van was missing or rented out. The first one she went to was the one across the park, there was easy access to the back parking lot and wold prove to be a quick get away. She entered the shop and went to the counter. "Which flavour would you like miss?" the man asked.  
"Actually," She said making sure the man could see her cleavage "I was wondering if your van was being rented out."  
"Um, it's been missing since this morning…" he said distracted.  
"Okay, thanks!" she said looking at the logo on her way out. 'Okay, so all i have to do now is look for that logo.'  
Lucy had been in the car for a while now, looking for the van. "Where are these guys?!" she yelled getting frustrated.  
"Why not look for them by the mansions? We haven't looked there yet."  
"Oh yeah the mansions good point-" Lucy stopped looking behind her."Happy?!" She screamed.  
"Hello Lucy." Happy said waving.  
"How did you_?"  
"I followed you." he said rolling his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"I thought you were mad at me." She said sarcastically.  
"I was, but I know you were just saying that because you were worried about me." He replied smiling.  
Lucy blushed 'I guess i'm better with kids than I thought.'  
"I still think you should go back home."  
"But i'm already here, you can't throw me out of a moving car." He said triumphantly.  
"Want to bet!" She said reaching back to get him while trying to steer.  
"Ahhhhhhh! Don't do that Lucy! We're going to crash!" Happy yelled.  
A few minutes after Lucy caught Happy and made him sit properly in the passenger seat they arrived at the mansions. "There!" Happy yelled.  
Lucy parked behind the stolen van boxing them in. "Happy you stay here."  
"Aye Sir!" Happy said a bit too obediently for Lucy's liking.  
Lucy walked up to the door hesitant to open it. 'Here goes nothing.' Lucy opened the door quietly making her way to the living room, she peeked around the corner checking how many there were. She saw Natsu tied up and thrown to a corner with two taller men standing by him. looking around she saw a vase 'good enough.' she thought knocking it to the floor attracting the men's attention.  
"What was that?" One asked.  
"You stay here." the other said making his ay towards Lucy. "What the-!"  
"That's for Natsu." She said kicking him down.  
"Frank?!" The other called running towards Lucy.  
Lucy ducked under his arm grabbing his wrist and threw him to the ground. "Natsu! Are you okay?" She asked running over to him.  
"What was that?!" He asked looking at both men on the floor.  
"I took some self defence classes in high school."  
"Well that was definitely more than self defence." He gawked.  
"Okay, well let's get out of here." She said uniting Natsu.  
"Not so fast girly." the man said.  
"Happy?!" Natsu said worried. "Let him go!"  
The man holding Happy braced for impact as Natsu hurtled himself at the man fist first. The man went flying into the wall letting go of Happy in the process.  
"Happy!" lucy yelled catching him before he could hit the ground. "Are you okay?"  
"Lucy! Thank you."  
"We should leave before the cop's show up." Natsu said looking out the window.  
Lucy scooped Happy up in her arms and carried the boy out to her car strapping him in. "Need a lift?"  
"Sure." Natsu said smiling. "Oh, and Lucy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks." he said kissing her cheek.  
Once they got to Lucy's house Natsu insisted he had to take Happy back home. "Natsu?" Lucy asked.  
"Yeah Luce?"  
"Your welcome." she said kissing him, it was a short sweet kiss. "But you missed."  
Once in her apartment Lucy immediately went to the washroom and took a bath. 'What an exciting day,' she thought 'Time to relax.'. As Lucy thought more of the days events her mind started to roam, it always seemed to come to one person…natsu. she thought of how she had kissed him before he left and how he had kissed her…on the cheek. "But that still count's right?" Lucy asked herself.  
Just as she was getting out she heard a noise from the hall "Really?".  
Lucy stopped recognizing who's voice it was, "Natsu?" she went to the door and long behold there he was…sulking at his doormat. "Natsu, what are you doing?"  
"Ah! Luce…well I have seemed to have lost my keys…again."  
"Come on inside." She said leaving the door open for him.  
"Yo-you sure you don't mind?" He asked blushing.  
"No, its fine." Lucy said starting to wonder why he was being so jumpy. Then she remembered she had opened the door in only a towel, maybe she had implied a little too much. "I'm going to go- um change…yeah." She said quickly leaving the room.  
When Lucy came back she saw Natsu sitting very awkwardly on her bed. "We should go to the lobby and ask them for a key, it might take a day or two…but you're welcome to stay here."  
"Really?! Thank you Luce!" He said hugging her.  
'Luce?' Lucy thought blushing at the fact that he already had a nickname for her. "Well anyways, we should get going."  
Natsu nodded happily following Lucy down to the lobby.  
There in front of the doorway was a small wooden desk with a man sitting at it inspecting his glasses. "Excuse me?" lucy asked.  
The man turned around waving her off, "Not now i'm busy."  
"Don't you thick it's a bit rude to talk to a lady that way?" Natsu asked obviously mad.  
"Lady? Hold on-" he said stopping himself to put his glasses on. "Oh my! I'm so sorry my beautiful lady please forgive my ruddiness!" he cried kissing lucy's hand continuously.  
"It's fine, really…now would you happen to have a spare key for room 77? "  
"I'm sorry-…" he sweat-dropped.  
"Lucy." she replied finishing his sentence.  
"Thank you miss Lucy, but i'm afraid we don't keep spare keys…you'll have to order them."  
"Then can I order a key for room 77 please?~" she asked showing him more of her cleavage.  
"Y-yes, right away, free of charge for you my dear~" he replied fumbling for his laptop.  
"Thank you-…" she started stopping halfway through to check his name tag "Mr. Leo."  
"N-no problem, have a nice day~"  
"Geehee!" Natsu laughed.  
"What's got you so excited?"  
"We get to spend the whole week together!" Natsu replied a he grin plastered on his face.  
Lucy blushed, "well I better get dinner started…what do you want?"  
"It doesn't matter, can I help?" he asked using his puppy dog eyes.  
She couldn't resist puppy dog eyes "Okay, I guess so."  
"Yay!" Natsu cheered running back to the elevator. "Come on!"  
'Jeez, he's like a kid' Lucy thought smile to herself, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

A/N: So no cliffhanger this time...I'm sorry, it's a couple hundred words shorter than I expected but it's already really late so again I apologize ^^'


End file.
